


Genji the No-Pump Chump

by Demial



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Joke Request, M/M, Oblivious Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Request: Ello lovely how about this for a request. Genji is a shitty lover he cums in like 5 seconds. Present Genji is even worse. As in READER REGRETS THIS FRIENDLY PAT ON THE BACK.





	Genji the No-Pump Chump

Genji caught himself staring at your ass while you were crouched in front of him. _I want that on my face,_ he thought.

Genji shook his head, surprised at himself. What a lack of discipline.

He continued to silently tail you through supervised training. You did well, hardly needing his help at all. Genji was impressed. Later, he ended up in the same position as before: hidden behind cover with you and very close to your juicy rear.

Within squeezing distance.

Genji tapped his fingers against the inside of his thigh, imagining sliding his erection between your cheeks.

Your shoes scraping against the ground as you turned to him woke Genji from his fantasy.

“I cleared them out. Let’s go.”

“Right!”

You both rose to your feet in unison, and then you led him out of cover and past the incapacitated training bots, riddled with pulsefire holes. The rest of the training for today went as well as it had before. Genji reported as much to Winston, with you present, because he had only good things to say.

The sweet desire between his legs called to him, splitting his attention between giving his report to Winston and the mental image of skimming his fingertips down your soft, naked stomach to toy with what lay below. In his mind, you were cumming on his fingers— _because of his fingers_ —while Winston congratulated you on a job well done. But he wasn’t finished.

“Something has come up that we can’t ignore,” Winston said. Genji blushed beneath his visor at the suggestive phrase, his cock weakly pulsing inside his armour. “Are you up for a little scouting mission, Genji?”

“Of course, Commander.”

“Excellent!” Winston said. “Athena will brief you on the way to the Orca.”

Winston left.

You and Genji were heading part of the way in the same direction, so you walked down the hall in comfortable silence. You were blissfully ignorant of what was running through your companion’s mind.

“Hey, Genji,” you asked. He hummed a questioning noise, not lifting his head to look at you. “Good luck,” you said, clapping him on the back.

Genji jerked to a stop, choking on his breath. You thought you saw his thighs tremble, but wrote it off as a trick of the mind. You put a hand to his bicep.

“You okay?” you asked.

He fought hard not to step away from your touch in extreme embarrassment. He huffed once.

“Yeah,” he said. His answer was forced and overly stiff. “I should get going.”

Genji dashed from your sight so fast that your hair flickered in the wind.


End file.
